Ganondorf
Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ, Ganondorofu) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors and the antagonist of almost every Legend of Zelda title. Role in Game The titular antagonist, the reincarnation of Demon King Demise and indeed, cited the physical embodiment of evil, Ganondorf in the Hyrule Warriors history was destroyed and separated into multiple fragments that, unfortunately, were brought back together. Followed by Zant and Ghirahim, two of his most loyal followers of various eras, he leads his own campaign to seize the Triforce and solidify his rule -- once and for all. Character Information Personality Ganondorf is best characterized by his greed, lust for power, and sadism. Cold and manipulative, he holds nothing to any regard save for his own desire, and will act upon his whims without any care for whom he may leave broken in his wake. However, he's an eye for talent, and has no qualms in rallying those who show any aptitude for usefulness to his cause...by means of playing to their weaknesses be they emotional or physical, showing a faux affability, or outright corrupting their souls with his own tainted power. While Ganondorf has no care nor patience for the mortal, he does have a soft spot for worship, and will indulge those he sees little more than insects if they've come with some manner of offering. Historical Information Ages before his birth, Ganondorf held something of a "past life" in the form of the dread Demon King, Demise. Sealed by a holy sword crafted by the Goddess Hylia, Demise's most trusted minion Ghirahim sought out Hylia's mortal incarnation to see him freed. Luckily for the world, Hylia had a contingency plan, and thus was the first Link, the Hero of that era, brought to the surface to save the world as they knew it. While Demise was freed, he was ultimately slain in battle. However, this would not be the end -- as he swore an "incarnation of his hatred" would follow those like them for all time. Thus, we skip ahead to centuries later. Ganondorf was originally the sole male born to the desert Gerudo tribe once every century, who would be brought up to become their king. However, Ganondorf had no interest in any kind of fair politics. A thief and marauder, he soon set his gaze upon the Triforce held by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Due to her holy lineage, Princess Zelda was granted a vision of Ganondorf's future conquering of her kingdom, and the Link of the era was sought to secure the Sacred Stones that would prevent this. Unfortunately for them, this was just what Ganondorf had hoped for. When Link went to lay claim to the Master Sword, he opened the way to the Triforce, which Ganondorf was quick to go for. However, with his imbalanced spirit, the Triforce broke apart when he laid hand upon it, causing its three segments -- Power, Wisdome and Courage -- to be scattered. With his value of strength and tyranny over all, Ganondorf was granted the Triforce of Power, whilst Wisdom went to Zelda, and Courage to a comatose Link. While Ganondorf in seven years' time would regather the three to take back what he deemed his own, Link managed to best him in battle. In spite of this, due to the Triforce of Power in his hand, Ganondorf had been rendered a true immortal; to kill him was impossible. Thus, Ganondorf was sealed by the Seven Sages, where thanks to a bid of time travel by Link and Zelda, Ganondorf's existence would persist in three continued timelines. Gameplay Great Sword Fighting Style Ganondorf's own fighting style is essentially a mixture of Link and Zelda's, though his attacks are not as agile and put more emphasis on area coverage than aiming. In addition to this hybrid, dual-wielding swordplay, he incorporates crushing and explosive bursts of dark magic to demolish immediate crowds. Weapons Great Sword Gallery Images= Ganon Final Form - HW.png|Final form Ganondorf Costume 1 - HW DLC.png|Twilight Princess "Power" DLC costume Ganondorf Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|Ocarina of Time "Power" DLC costume |-|Videos= File:『ゼルダ無双』 ガノンドロフ（大剣）プレイムービー Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf Power Costumes Trailer External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters